


Hymn To Love

by xXLilium01Xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLilium01Xx/pseuds/xXLilium01Xx
Summary: Alex gets caught singing and Kara and her friend (Neria) persuades Alex to sing at an Proposal of one of Neria's friend. What she doesn't know is that Neria's friend is also close friends with her ex fiancé... Maggie Sawyer.(Oneshot)





	Hymn To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> Yeah I know I haven't updated any of my stories and honestly I don't think I am for a while. But I was listening to this song 'Hymn to love' by Cyndi Lauper and I imagined this scene. Don't judge me XD.   
> I hope you enjoy. :D   
> (highly recommend listening to the song when reading it) (excuse the writing I know I am terrible XD)  
> (Also I gift this work to queercapwriting for their amazing oneshots and I wish that I could be as good as them. I do hope you like it although it doesn't compare to your works. ;)

"You'll be fine. You have an amazing voice." Kara said rubbing her sister's back. "Kara, are you alright? Seriously I am not singing, the bar is crouded and we all know who goes there. I am not ready yet..." the red head said holding her arm close to her, a few day's ago Kara, Neria (Kara's freind from College) had walked into Alex's apartment hearing her singing Cyndi Laupers 'Girls just want to have fun'.   
#The two freinds stayed quiet at the door watching Alex clean some mugs at her sink with her headphones in sawying to the music. It wasn't until Alex turned around to grab another cup from the counter did she realise she was being stared at, "Jesus Kara! Neria!? Do you know that staring at people is rude! Come on... next time warn me." Alex said quickly removing the earpulgs from her flustered, beet-root face.  
Neria moved forward, "Alex mate. You seriously have an amazing voice." She turned to Kara, "Kar what the hell? You know I was struggling to find a decent singer for Rogers proposal song, why didn't you tell me you had a bloody Lauper in your family?!"  
#The blonde moved into the kitchen and becan rubbing her embarresed sister's back,  
"Well, I didn't know Alex could sing. I mean of course I used her humming in the Lab but I didn't know she could belt lyrics like that."  
Alex moved away from Kara, her face still red and replied, "Come on, I'm not that good..."  
Neria continued to compliment using her arms to express, "Al, I know this is a long shot, but I have a mate down at the NCPD and he want to propose to his girlfriend and I promised him I'd find a decent singer for him. And you are litterally what he wants..."  
#'Neria...I don't know. I'm not really that good with the people down at the precinct. I kind of have some... uh history with them..."  
Neria shrugged her shoulders, "Alex you would literally be down there for the song and you can leave straight after. You don't have to meet the guests. It's only a few of his friends. Please?"  
The red-head groaned and looked at the woman, her eyes hopefull, "Fine. But I am only going to be there for ten minutes, that's it."  
Neria smiled bright and hugged her close, "Deal."   
"Alex seriously, you'll be fine just ten minutes Ohh." Kara looked down at her watch and then looked at Neria on the other side of the room who nodded. "Ok Alex got to go, love you, you'll be fine." The blonde kissed her sister on the cheek and walked to sit with Neria.  
#Alex was alone on the stage, rembersing herself she came to the conclusion that she'd be fine... 'shit' she thought, the man's soon to be wife (hopefully) walked in, 'Here we go...'.  
......  
"Thanks Mags, I owe you one." Roger said looking at his partner who walking into the bar with him, "That's ok Rogie, keep it as a thanks for letting me crash at your place for the last two months."  
The man was grinning and side hugged the small woman, "No need for the thanks Maggie, you are a freind and a half. Hey your going to stay arn't you?"  
Maggie looked up, "Of course I'll be at the back. Good luck, and get the girl."

-#The instance Maggie walked in after Roger and went to the back of the bar and sat watching the people gather, 'the stage is a bit dark' she thought, 'wonder who's singing tonight must be good'. Within a few minutes passed and Roger with his girlfreind walked to the stage and the lights to the stage lit up, Maggie looked at the singer and her heart was stuck in her throat. 'Oh god...'  
.......

Alex breathed once when the song started, she wished she took more air when she saw who was on the otherside of the room... her former fiance. 'Oh god... no concentrate.. breathe.... shit here is the start.' she thought as she started to sing focusing all her attention away from Maggie and either her sister or the couple infront who were slow dancing.   
#'If the sky should fall into the sea and the stars fade all around me. for the times that we have known us I will sing a hymn to love.' 

Alex eyes were closed as she sang;  
'We have lived and dreamed we two alone in a world that seemed our very own with its memory ever grateful just for you i'll sing a hymn to love.' 

The two people had their heads together swaying slightly.  
'I remember each embrace, smile that lights your face and my heart begins to sing. your Arms, your hands secure, your eyes said be sure, and my heart begins to sing.' 

As Alex was about to start the second verse she looked to Maggie who was in return looking to her. Tears in her eyes she sang to her.  
'If one day we had to say goodbye and our love would fade away and die. In my heart you will remain here and I'll sing a hymn to love.' 

Tears were in her eyes as her hand reached out. Maggie stood from her chair and started to walk forward near to the front of the stage and watched Alex sing with tears in her eyes, Maggie swore that Alex was singing to her...  
'Those who love will live eternally, in the blue were all is harmony with my voice raised up to heaven just for you' 

The woman looked straight into Maggies eyes and sang the last words with power.  
'I'll sing a hymn to love.'

Once the song finished Alex ran off stage, everyone clapped and Roger proposed, not that it bothered Maggie, as she was currently chasing Alex.  
Once Maggie got out of the building she saw Alex about to mount her triumph, "Alex! Wait".  
The short woman said chasing the agent.  
Alex turned with tears staining her face. "Maggie please... don't make this hard. Just let me get home..."  
Maggie grabbed her arm before she could start the engine. "Alex I was wrong. Watching you there reminded me how these last few months I have missed you. i have realised that I want a family with you. Please Alex, please don't let me go... I can't live without you..."  
Alex turned to her, "Mags... I love you to much to keep you confined, I know you don't want kids... you deserve to be happy not forced into a desion because you want me. Don't give me false hope..." She mounted the bike and turned on the engine.   
The detective stood and said, "You know I was at the park the other day and saw a child with their parents... playing. An emtyness in my heart filled for a moment and I realised I made a terrible desision." taking Alex's hands she continued, "I want everything, even if it involves kids. I want everything... please lets try again..."  
The agent got off the bike and faced fully at the detective, a small smile growning on her face, "Really? You mean it?" Maggie replied with an hopeful, "I mean it... i promise."   
They both lurched forward and pressed their lips together with a sign of confirmation. 

Neria and Kara was watching from the inside of the bar, "Neria you owe me $20..." the other woman grumbled and passed over the money...  
Within the next 6 months Maggie and Alex were married. 

(Hope you liked this.... kind of crap but loved the idea, needed this after 3x05. Neria and Roger are made up because why the hell not. XD)


End file.
